Sorpresas en la playa
by MARIA-JONAN
Summary: 31 de Julio, es el cumpleaños de Harry y su novio le tiene preparado un regalo muy especial. Capítulo único HPRL Slash


**Hola chics. Aquí os dejo el reto del cumpleaños de Harry. No es muy largo pues lo he tenido que hacer en pocos días y sin tiempo para pensar en nada mejor, sólo espero que no me tiréis ninguna maldición imperdonable cara de no haber roto nunca un plato. **

**Mis agradecimientos y dedicatorias especiales son para Ali por betearme el fict (¡¡¡mil gracias cariño!!!) y por supuesto a Sailor earth por darme ideas para empezar a escribirlo y sobre todo la idea del traslador (¡¡¡mil gracias amiguita!!!). Y por supuesto que también para todos los miembros de nuestro rinconcito. Besos a todos **

**Una vez dicho todo esto, leer y dejar opiniones por favor.  
  
Negación: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, sino a J.K Rowling y demás.  
  
Advertencia: Esta historia contiene sexo explícito entre dos hombres. Estáis advertidos y no quiero quejas por ello. Así que si te molesta o eres homofóbico, deja de leer ahora.  
**

**SORPRESAS EN LA PAYA**

**Era una noche caliente y pesada, como habían sido la mayoría de los días de ese inclemente verano. Pero ese día no era como cualquier otro y cualquier vecino que hubiera estado observando el lugar, se hubiera sentido muy extrañado ante el inusual revuelo de aves frente a una de las ventanas del piso superior del N° 4 de Privet Drive, sobre todo por el hecho de que no se trataba de palomas o cualquier otro tipo de ave propia de la región, sino lechuzas**

**Una lechuza blanca se adelantó a las demás y tocó el cristal de la ventana con su pico. Se trataba de Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry. Llevaba una carta de un bonito azul celeste atada a su pequeña pata.**

**Harry se percató del ruido que provenía de la ventana y se acercó sigilosamente y observó a cuatro lechuzas que ululaban suavemente para llamar su atención. Se trataba de las lechuzas de Ron, Hermione, otra del colegio que solía utilizar Hagrid y la suya propia.**

**Abrió la ventana para dar paso a los impacientes animales que entraron de inmediato con un pequeño estruendo de plumas batiendo y chillidos, para irse a posar sobre la cómoda de Harry.**

**Harry observó los bultos de diferentes tamaños que los animales llevaban atados en sus patas y sonrió inconscientemente, inundado de repentina alegría. Decidió abrir primero los paquetes enviados por sus amigos, encontrando dentro sus regalos de cumpleaños. El paquete de Ron incluía una camiseta de su equipo preferido de Quidditch, los Chudley Cannon y el habitual pastel de la señora Weasley, mientras que Hermione le regaló un 'Set Completo de Utensilios de Urgencia Para un Buen Auror. Seguidamente abrió el regalo de Hagrid, encontrándose con un libro con los animales más extraños que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Además tampoco faltaron sus habituales dulces que aunque estaban fabricados con mucho amor, realmente eran incomibles.**

**Impaciente por leer el contenido de la última carta, guardó a toda prisa sus presentes dentro de su baúl y se dirigió directamente a Hedwig. Sabía quien le había escrito esa carta, no podía ser otro que Remus, el licántropo amigo de sus padres y Sirius, y su amor, y su novio desde la última Navidad. Rápidamente comenzó a abrir la carta, encontrándose dentro una pequeña nota y otro sobre. Comenzó a leer la nota que decía:**

_**Harry,**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños! **_

_**Estoy deseando verte para darte tu regalo.**_

**_Tendrás que esperar apenas unos días, pero en el otro sobre te anexo un adelanto._**

_**No se te ocurra abrirlo antes de la una de la madrugada.**_

_**Remus**_

**Sorprendido por la escueta y fría nota, Harry encogió los hombros mientras miraba su reloj y comprobaba que apenas quedaban quince minutos para poder abrir el segundo sobre. Mientras llegaba el tiempo decidió echar un vistazo al libro que le había regalado Hermione. **

**El libro le sirvió de poco. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del gentil hombre de pelo castaño y ojos ámbar que le había robado el corazón hacía unos meses. Si no hubiera sido por él, jamás hubiera superado la muerte de Sirius y habría enloquecido a causa del odio que le nació contra Bellatrix Lestrange, la maldita asesina que la había quitado al único padre que había conocido en su vida. **

**Los minutos pasaron más rápido de lo que Harry esperaba y dio la una de la madrugada. Volviendo a dejar el libro en el baúl, el Gryffindor alcanzó el sobre y lo abrió mientras un tirón conocido por él lo jalaba desde el estómago haciendo que Harry cayera en cuenta que Remus le había preparado un traslador para darle una sorpresa y lo había conseguido.**

**Harry aterrizó en el suelo. Extrañándose de que hubiera tierra debajo de él, se levantó rápidamente muy asustado (,) creyendo que había caído en una trampa (,) pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando levantó la vista y vio lo que había frente a si. No se dio cuenta que un par de ojos ámbar lo vigilaban desde los pies de una palmera.**

**Estaba enfrente del mar; éste tenía un suave color verde-azulado y en ese justo momento le pareció que se encontraba delante del paisaje más maravilloso que nunca en su vida se había siquiera imaginado. Las olas del mar danzaban suavemente en el océano hasta que rompían al llegar a la orilla de la playa mientras que a lo lejos podía ver a los barcos de pescadores navegar muy cerca del faro que los alumbraba. Respiro con los brazos abiertos varias veces pues un maravilloso olor inundaba sus fosas nasales, mientras sus pulmones se abrían para recibir de lleno ese aire tan puro que sólo se puede respirar en un paraíso como el mar. **

**Avanzó lentamente hacia la orilla pues deseaba tocar el húmedo líquido que enviaba tanta fuerza a sus sentidos y mientras lo lograba podía ver a pequeños peces nadar en el fondo.**

**Cuando estaba inmerso en si mismo, contemplando a los peces, dos fuertes brazos agarraron su estrecha cintura e hicieron que se sobresaltara. Reponiéndose de la primera impresión, Harry reconoció a Remus con ese simple tacto y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras sus labios buscaban ansiosos a los labios del ser que le había dado tan maravilloso regalo. Éstos no tardaron en responderle, comenzando una pequeña batalla por dominar en la boca del otro mientras que sus manos viajaban a través de sus cuerpos. Remus se separó lentamente regalándole una de sus bonitas sonrisas y comenzó a hablar.**

**-Feliz cumpleaños, amor- le felicitó mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente-. Estaba deseando verte y darte tu regalo.**

**-Mmm, yo también ansiaba tenerte a mi lado y jamás hubiera imaginado que me hicieras un regalo tan hermoso- Harry ocultó su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Remus.**

**-¿Regalo? ¿Cuál regalo? Oh...esto no es tu regalo, Harry, sino el lugar que elegí para dártelo- Remus volvió a atrapar la boca de Harry en un beso profundo, acariciando con su lengua suavemente la húmeda cavidad de su novio, mientras que sin que éste se diera cuenta palpaba una pequeña caja dentro del bolsillo de su túnica-. Acompáñame...voy a darte tu regalo- jadeó sin aliento el licántropo.**

**-Mmm...eso suena interesante- contestó pícaramente el más joven, siguiendo a su novio, el cual le sostenía la mano entre las suyas. **

**Llegaron a los pies de una gran palmera, donde había colocada una pequeña mesa y dos sillas. Era un lugar incomparable, y la pareja se sintió extrañamente ligada a aquel lugar, era tan parecido el momento y al mismo tiempo tan distinto todo al inicio de su relación. Estuvieron de pie observando el paisaje largo rato, en silencio, y Harry se resistía a arrancarse de allí, hasta que Remus le avisó que la cena los esperaba.**

**La mesa estaba servida para una romántica cena para dos; el mantel blanco tenía unas laboriosas flores bordadas a mano de color azul pálido mientras que las servilletas que estaban dobladas a cada lado de la lujosa vajilla cuadrada hacían juego con el mantel. Las copas con un fino adorno de oro, estaban servidas con un vino tinto que se veía realmente delicioso y los plateados cubiertos tenían el mismo detalle que las copas. El centro de la mesa estaba adornado con flores silvestres que desprendían un agradable olor bastante suave y además eran las favoritas de Harry. Justo al lado de las flores había una fuente de ensalada árabe que era la preferida del más joven, compuesta por lechuga, zanahoria, patata, arroz, espárrago y remolacha, todo aderezado con una deliciosa salsa de limón y vinagre. Y justo delante de cada uno, se encontraba el plato fuerte. Remus había elegido pudín de Yorkshire, que era uno de los platos que más gustaban a su amor. Pero si había algo que ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirar, era el delicioso pastel que había en un carrito cercano a la mesa, como no podía ser de otra manera, era de chocolate pues ambos lo adoraban.**

**Ambos comieron su cena tranquilamente mientras charlaban animados sobre distintos temas y Remus sutilmente se acercaba cada vez más hacia lo que perseguía con la conversación, es decir sacar información a Harry de donde pensaba vivir al terminar la escuela. Por fin consiguió lo que buscaba descubriendo que el ojiverde no sabía que haría al terminar Hogwarts y de ninguna manera quería volver con los Dursley. Ese fue el momento esperado por Remus...**

**-Harry, ¿quieres ir a vivir conmigo cuando termines este curso?- preguntó pues aún se sentía inseguro para preguntar algo más-. ¿Qué dices...? Podríamos intentarlo.**

**-Y...yo, n...no me esperaba esto, pero claro que sí, acepto vivir contigo- dijo un muy sorprendido y nervioso muchacho mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el regazo de su pareja para besarle apasionadamente.**

**-Harry...si no me dejas de besar así, no voy a poder aguantar hasta que nos comamos el pastel...- jadeaba Remus mientras era devorado por los besos que Harry le daba. Éste no le hizo caso y le susurró roncamente en el oído:**

**-Pues no te aguantes, ¿quién te ha dicho que quiero pastel?- ronroneó Harry.**

**Eso fue justo lo necesario para que Remus perdiese la cordura que le quedaba. Se levantó bruscamente, cogiendo a Harry por las nalgas mientras éste a su vez se agarraba al cuello del más mayor, permitiendo que lo cargara hasta posarlo en la arena. En un movimiento juguetón e infantil, Harry se levantó y echo a correr hacia la orilla del mar, siendo seguido de inmediato por Remus que a esas alturas sólo quería atrapar a Harry e inmovilizarlo debajo de su cuerpo. No hizo falta llegar a ese punto pues al acercarse lo suficiente al océano, el muchacho se sentó provocativamente en la arena y esperó a que su amante llegara hasta allí. **

**Remus quedó frente a Harry y sentándose a su lado comenzó a atacar su cuello alternando sugestivamente pequeñas lamidas y mordidas. El más pequeño respondió agarrando el trasero del licántropo a sabiendas que eso le enloquecería y su excitación crecería hasta ser imposible de controlar. Ambos se quitaron la ropa desesperados, mientras se besaban en el cuello, hombros, bocas o cualquier otra parte que se interpusiera entre ambos. Los besos del castaño bajaron desde su cuello a los hombros del joven, donde arañó lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marca sin hacerle apenas daño, para después curar los arañazos con suaves y sugestivas lamidas. Pronto sólo quedaron en ropa interior.**

**El mago mayor hizo su pequeño camino hasta los pezones de Harry, donde se entretuvo succionando y lamiendo alternativamente, mientras el Gryffindor no dejaba de gemir y agarraba la arena con fuerza a causa de su tremenda excitación. **

**Cuando empezó a bajar rumbo al moreno ombligo, Remus levantó la cabeza y con una sonrisa pícara subió de nuevo a la cara de Harry, quien le recibió con un apasionado beso, donde sus leguas se entremezclaban y jugaban con sus salivas, intentando conseguir succionar la lengua del otro, batalla que ganó Harry. Remus se separó un poco, empezando a dar besos de mariposa en las comisuras de la boca del joven, mientras que éste cegado por el placer que le producía la boca de su pareja, suspiraba y movía la pelvis provocadoramente. El licántropo capto la indirecta y mientras sonreía, volvió a descender masajeando incitador el cuerpo de su novio, hasta llegar a su ombligo. Allí se entretuvo un buen rato, mientras lo besaba y acariciaba con la lengua, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se abrían paso desde la arena hasta el trasero de Harry, donde lo apretó, ganándose un gritito de placer del más joven y consiguiendo lo que se había propuesto, que el Gryffindor le pidiera a gritos que no lo torturara más. Remus reía, mientras le bajaba sensualmente los boxer, dejando ver su creciente erección y empezó a trazar pequeñas lamidas desde el ombligo a la ingle. Un gemido especialmente fuerte le hizo incorporarse unos centímetros.**

**-¡¡¡Ah!!! Remus, por favor, no me tortures más y acaba con esto, ¡¡¡no voy a poder aguantar ni siquiera a que me toques!!! ¡¡¡Si sigues así me correré antes!!!- gritaba Harry, totalmente excitado. Remus totalmente sorprendido por ese arranque de su pareja, se echo a reír.**

**-Mmm, Harry debes aprender que la paciencia es una virtud- bromeó el mayor, recibiendo a cambio una mirada enojada del joven. **

**El castaño siguió con sus juegos de tortura, dirigiéndose lentamente hasta la creciente excitación del muchacho. Besó tentativamente la punta, abriéndose un camino de besos hacia los testículos, al mismo tiempo que los masajeaba. Lamió el pene desde la base hasta la punta, engulléndolo completamente para liberarlo después y volverlo a engullir, así siguió durante unos minutos, consiguiendo que los gemidos de Harry se oyeran fuertemente en la playa. Cuando el Gryffindor estaba por correrse, Remus se apartó lentamente provocando un gruñido del más joven.**

**Una vez que el ojiverde recupero parte de su aliento, sonriendo malévolamente, se levantó arrojándose literalmente sobre su novio, mientras que éste previniendo lo que iba a suceder, se tumbo en la arena dejándole el camino libre. Harry, sabiendo que el punto débil de Remus eran los pies, empezó a masajearlos mientras los besaba amorosamente y le hacía algunas cosquillas en la base, mientras escuchaba a su pareja gemir de satisfacción por éste hecho. Los besos subieron lentamente alternando ambas piernas, mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar los testículos del hombre y subían peligrosamente a su entrepierna, deteniéndose en la cinturilla de los boxer y jalando de ellos bruscamente, sorprendiéndose del excitado miembro que le recibió. Poniéndose a la altura de su cuerpo, sus penes se rozaron mandado una descarga eléctrica a sus columnas vertebrares y haciendo que ambos gimieran largo y alto, y sus bocas se buscaran para amortiguar esos gemidos con un beso. **

**Harry descendió su boca a los pezones de su pareja, succionando primero uno y después el otro hasta dejarlos totalmente erectos, mientras sus manos volvían a bajar a la entrepierna, masajeándola de arriba abajo, arrancando de nuevo fuertes gemidos de placer, que avisaban al muchacho que su pareja no tardaría en alcanzar el clímax. El Gryffindor se incorporó sonriendo, mientras el licántropo sacaba un bote de lubricante del bolsillo de su túnica y procedió a acercarse a su pareja, que ya estaba apoyado de rodillas y codos, esperando que su amor le preparara. Remus no se hizo esperar, untando sus dedos con lubricante, llego al orificio y empezó masajeándolo circularmente para después ir introduciendo muy despacio el primer dedo, sacándolo y metiéndolo, y moviendo en círculos el dedo en su interior. Pronto le siguió un segundo y tercer dedo, repitiendo la misma acción hasta que Harry estaba lo bastante dilatado para recibir a su pene y retiró los dedos. **

**Abriendo un poco más sus piernas, se instaló entre ellas e insertó la punta de su miembro lentamente, mientras cogía firmemente a Harry de la cadera y seguía introduciéndose hasta estar completamente dentro de esa húmeda y caliente cavidad. Dejándole acostumbrarse a la invasión unos segundos, acarició su espalda amorosamente, mientras que recibía a cambio suaves gemidos y suspiros de su amante. Unos segundos después, retiró su pene casi completamente, para volverlo a introducir y así sucesivamente. Harry movía las caderas contra Remus, haciendo que sus nalgas se dieran contra la pelvis de su novio, intentando que éste tocara su próstata con sus embestidas, instantes después lo consiguió, para entonces ambos gemían ya sin control. El castaño buscó el pene del moreno, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que le embestía**

**-Ah, sigue, umm, más rápido, sigue, así, ummmmmm, fóllame así- gemía sin control Harry, mientras movía sensualmente sus caderas hacia atrás, buscando una penetración más profunda.**

**-Oh, Harry, ¡qué bien te mueves! ¡Me excito más sólo de verte moverte de esa manera! Sigue, sigue- decía Remus mientras aceleraba el paso. **

**-Remus, Remus, mi amor, voy a terminar, wowwwww- el joven eyaculó en la mano de su novio, salpicando la arena que había debajo de ambos, mientras que sus músculos internos se contrajeron, prensando el miembro de Remus, dejándolo al borde del orgasmo.**

**-Harryyyyyyyy, ohhhhhh- El mago mayor terminó dentro del muchacho con un ronco gemido, para después caer sudoroso y agotado sobre la espalda de Harry, con cuidado de no aplastarle.**

**Saliendo despacio del interior del chico, Remus se tumbó en la arena, jalando a Harry consigo. Buscando sus ojos le beso suavemente en los labios antes de hablarle.**

**-Harry, te amo. Llevo toda la noche queriendo decirte algo y justo ahora veo que es el momento adecuado para hacerlo- Remus hablaba, mientras seguía dando pequeños besos de mariposa por la cara y boca de su amante.**

**-Mmm, también te amo. Debe de ser importante lo que me tienes que decir, cuando has esperado a hacerme el amor primero- bromeó Harry sensualmente.**

**-Lo es. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- soltó sin previo aviso el licántropo, mientras sacaba una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su túnica, dejando al muchacho sin habla.**

**-¿Qui...quie...quieres casarte conmigo?- titubeó el joven moreno, mirando la caja y dejando escapar una feliz sonrisa entre sus labios.**

**-Por supuesto que sí. Quiero que estés a mi lado por siempre y que formemos la familia que siempre nos ha sido negada- dijo Remus, abriendo la cajita y sacando el anillo que había dentro.**

**-Sí, quiero- aceptó con una sonrisa, provocando que el otro hombre lo besara apasionadamente, al mismo tiempo que insertaba el hermoso anillo dorado en el dedo del joven-. Formaremos un hogar. **

**-Juntos por siempre- añadió Remus**

**-Juntos por siempre- repitió Harry**

**La feliz pareja siguió besándose largo rato, hasta que el alba se veía en el horizonte y ambos quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro. **

**FIN**


End file.
